familysffandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:Nic nie wiem/Skończyłam!+pierwszy wkurw w pracy
DOBRA JUŻ. Skończyłam pracę ,,Ciacha i Zwierzaki". X_X W ogóle miałam to dodać na urodziny.. moje, ale z powodu mojej obawy,ze jednak coś do 28 spierniczę, wolałam dodać to teraz... Była, śliczna, fajna i w ogóle, do czasu... gdy jej nie usunełam,a została rozpikselpowana wersja. ._. Myślałam,że się powieszę za mulinę. Q_Q *ociera łezkę* Jako,że na czatanie była Lisa z shin, ogarnełam się, uspokoiłam... i jakoś starałam się naprawić tą pracę. Co wyszło, to wyszło... NIE PATRZCIE NA TE PIKSELE. Q_Q thumb|196px Ogarnij się! >_> Liso~ Tsa... Jesteś babką, jaką chciałaś,po czym zmieniłaś zdanie, ale już babka została. xD Dziękuję, za te moje częste ogarnianie mnie, artykułów po mnie, dzięki za cierpliwość do mnie, nie wielu by ze mną tyle wytrzyłało, serio. Dzięki tobie, mogłam się trochę dowiedzieć jak mniej więcej nie rozwalić wiki,artykułów, zrobić to i owo. Koperku~ O matko, z tobą były jaja podczas rysowania. xDD Raz to mi się warstwy pomyliły, nie tego użyłam,ale jednak, UDAŁO SIĘ. xDD Dziękuję ci za wspieranie mnie, za to,że mi czasami pomagałeś. Nie jesteś takim egoistą. Myslisz o innych, o swoich bliskich, pokazałeś to. np. wczoraj podczas naszej rozmowy. Każdy w jakiejś cząstce jest egoistą. Po prostu niektórzy tego nie ukazują. Mart~ Jeju, Mart... TWÓJ CZARNY FENEK WYGLĄDA JAK WYRWANY PROSTO Z PIEKŁA. X_X Starałam sięto jakoś... zmienić, by był słodszy, ale nie bardzo to widać. xD Dziękuję ci za poświęcanie mi uwagi, wtedy kiedy o nią prosiłam, za to,że mnie nie zbywałaś gdy się o coś pytałam,podczas gdy nie było obok Lisy czy Kopra,za to,ze mimo tamtych podejrzeń, nie gniewasz się na mnie. Shinuś~ Boziu... TO CIACHO WYSZŁO W UJ DŁUGIE. Q__Q A z pająka chciałam jakoś słodziaka zrobić, czy mi wyszło nie wiem, ty mi powiesz. xD Dziękuję ci, za pomoc w rysunku, za ten niewyczerpany zapas cierpliwości do mnie, Za to,ze dzięki tobie w pewien sposób rozwinełam umiejętności rysowania, gdyby nie to, dalej stałabym w miejscu, i rysowała jak dawniej. Dziękuję za to,że mogłam ci się zwierzyć, za to,że kiedy potrzebowałam, porady, pomocy, ty byłaś i zawsze podpowiedziałaś mi dobrze. Dziękuję za tą bezgraniczną wiarę we mnie,ja takiej nawet tak nie wierzę w siebie,ale uświadomiłaś mi,że warto znać swoją cenę i nie watro patrzeć na innych, bo liczysz się ty. Gdy inni odejdą, odejdą ich wymagania, a ty zostaniesz sam. Nya~ Oj Nya,Nya... Nie pasuje ci stać obok Mart, za dużo czerni obok siebie. xD Ale już nie miałam siły przesunąć tego,i poprawiać tła. Wybacz. xD Dziękuję ci za to,że jakoś zawsze udawało ci się zachować nastrój. Nie wiem,ale to moje wrażenie. Dziękuję za to,że gdy padała cisza, jakoś udawało ci się z niej nas wyciągać i pozwstawała rozmowa. Może i nawet dziwna, bezsensowna, ale jakaś. Ana~ Zapominam na czatanie cię tak nazywać. xD Wracając to arta... Trochę skomplikował mi życie ten królik. Ann królik, Kubi królik. xD A tak o dziwo... chyba zastrzeżeń nie mam. o-o Dziękuję ci za to,że jakoś udawało ci się jakoś wykaraskać z kłopotów innych. Przelewałaś czyjś gniew na siebie, a i tak długo nikt się chyba nie gniewał. U miałaś wbić na czatana i zmienić diametralnie temat rozmowy i wpewien sposób zmiejszyć lub odwrócić czyjś gniew, chociaż na chwilę. Mruku~ No... Nie żebym była daltonistą i nie rozróżniała ognistej czerwieni od oczojebnego pomarańczu, ale czerwień na dole, na górze... więc zrobiłam kota pomarańczowego. Q_Q TEŻ JEST RAŻĄCY. XD Dziękuję ci za częste poprawianie mi humoru, wbijałeś i świat stawał się weselszy. Nawet ze skojarzeniami. Jakiś dziwny, śmieszny komentarz i jest lepiej, ale również wiedziałeś kiedy przestać. Lordzie~ Musze przyznać, z tej salamandry jestem dumna! Wyszla mi, no cóż. xDD Dziękuję ci za to,ze tobie również mogłam się zwierzyć np. na gg, jakoś nie miałeś mnie i mojego emoszenia dosyć. Dziękuję za to,że byłeś czasami wtedy, gdy nie było innych, pomagałeś mi, serio. Annuś~ Twoja babeczka wyszła taka biedna... Q_Q A oczy królika wyglądają trochę jak usmażone jajka... Q_Q Ale chyba nadal jest słodki,hę? xDD Dziękuję za to,że mogłaś podbudować czasami dobrym kawałem,ale wtedy kiedy trzeba było zachować się poważnie i tak coś powiedziałaś i sprawa wydawała się już nie taka ciężka. Mad~ Kurde... ta wiewiórka wyszła. xDD Serio, zaczęłam ją cieniować jako pierwszą i jest ładna. o-o Dziękuję ci za to,że mimo to,że jednak jestem trochę na Familii, nigdy nie oberwałam większym hejtem. Nie wiem dlaczego. Zawsze mnie to omijało, dziwnym trafem. Rino~ Wilk jakoś dupnie wyszedł. o-o I babeczka też.. Kontury wzięłam za jasne... Dziękuję ci za twój, powrót, może kiedyś znajdzie się okazja bliżej poznać. Wejdź kiedyś na czatana. Lui~ Dziwny ten motyl.. jakiś taki nie motylkowaty.. PUSTY. Q_Q A, i narysowałam pieguska.. Łatwiejszy był, po za tym dałaś mi wybór,nie gniewaj się. Q_Q Dziękuję ci za to,że byłaś dla mnie od samego początku miła. Nie wszyscy się tak na mnie otworzyli. Arisiu~ Emm, jako,że nie napisałaś mi kim chcesz być.. walnęłam cię jako flaminga i jakieś różowe ciacho z kremem i cukrem pudrem... Dziękuję ci za to,że mimo iż, się nie znamy prawie, nie odwróciłaś się, a próbowałaś poznać DZIĘKUJĘ WAM ZA WSZYSTKO! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach